


Someone's going to find out

by Papaya_Milk



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, FTM, Gen, It's gonna get fucked up real quick, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Transgender, Why I'm doing this with legos idk, get ready kids, it's a mess, lego angst, legos cutting, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya_Milk/pseuds/Papaya_Milk
Summary: Dick Grayson has been struggling with some problems.





	1. Doing the deed

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't read if you get triggered easily by self harm, I mean it's kinda detailed idk.

Dick sat on the floor of the bathroom with a sleeve rolled up. All of his special utensils in front of him. He had a few razor blades that he had gathered from a couple of his Dad's shavers, and some antibiotic ointment. He glanced at the door making sure it was locked and began. 

"Oh gosh." Dick muttered under his breathe. 

He dug the razor into his wrist. His wrist was already littered with a bunch of scars. Some old and some new. Sure he felt like a cliche, happy on the outside and destroyed on the inside. It was almost funny. He eventually dug the razor out of his skin again and repeated this about 4 more times. At the end he admired his work and stared at the cuts. He was absolutely mesmerized by it. Maroon red droplets blooming from the wounds. 

It was beautiful. In a sick twisted way. 

Dick was so satisfied with his work. He stared and stared at it intently. He couldn't look away. He needed more. He sighed through his nose and squeezed one of the cuts with his index finger and thumb. He watched as blood was being forced out of a wound. It would've been sickening and disgusting to anybody else but to him it was nice. He began getting up and washing the blood off. He watched the reddened water swirl down the drain and went to grab his antibiotic ointment. He applied a bit of it to each of his cuts. And capped the product. He shoved it in his pockets, and he grabbed the blades. He looked at the blades thinking intently and stuffed that back into his pocket as well. He rolled down his arms making sure the bleeding had stopped and stretched a bit. He opened the door and peered out into the hallway. Nobody was there. He exhaled and slapped on some big smile. He started skipping over to his room.

When he got back to his room he closed the door and looked over to his bedside table and felt a little guilty. There sat a picture of him, Dad, Grandpa, and Miss Barbra. He felt another pang of guilt at his heart nod looked away. He bit his lip and frowned. He felt his face heat up and tears bubbling up. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

'No! I deserve this...! I really do! ' Dick thought. 

Dick felt like pulling at his hair. So he did. After he was done with that he went and lay on his bed. He was not feeling so great, but hey he was crying. He didn't blame himself for crying. Actually he did. He felt stupid. Someone was going to find out sooner or later. And that worried him. He was very worried. He started chewing on his nails as someone knocked on the door then opened it. He stopped chewing his nails and looked up, happy as can be. Bruce stood there in his batman mask and red robe in place of actual clothes. 

"Hey padre!" Dick chirped out.  
"Hey," His dad has said continuing "get some sleep will you? I don't want you to be tired if anything happens. Then again, you're literally a ball of energy."  
"Yeah! Ok!" Dick had said laughing a bit. Bruce smiled a bit, just a bit and then left closing the door. 

Dick yawned a bit and decided to lay down and take a nap or something. He would wake up soon. 

\-----

When Dick woke up he couldn't move. Almost like he was tied up! His eyes quickly fluttered open and he looked around. This didn't look like his room, or anywhere in Wayne manor. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought about where he was. Honestly, this looked like Joker's lair. He had been here enough times to know where he was. 

"Mister Joker! Mister Joker! Mist-" he started screaming as he saw the Joker strut out into the room. 

"What is it? Do you want to be untied? 'Cause I won't do that. 'Cause last time I did that you went on and blabbed on over to batman that I was nice to you, I don't really appreciate that. I have an image to keep up, y'know." The Joker stared down at his nails and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, I won't tell if you like! I would just like to be untied, it's getting uncomfortable." Dock replied. He tried to wiggle free, but couldn't get free. 

"Fine." He started walking on over to the chair robin was tied up in and untied him setting him free. 

Dick lifted his arms up into the sky as he stretched, his sweater sleeves no longer supporting the elongated limbs at exposing his wrists. Dick however hadn't noticed, but The Joker had. He had to do a double take as thoughts started racing in his mind. Just what has this kid gotten into? 

"Hey c'mere." Joker said beckoning over Dick. Dick saw and started walking over. Joker instantly grabbed his arm and started rolling up his sweater sleeve. Dick started squirming and jerked his arm away quickly. 

"Hey, hands off, mister! " Dick said panicking. He rolled down his sleeve and looked at the Joker. The Joker looked pretty oblivious to everything, he had to admit. 

"You get into a rose bush or fight a cat or something?" Joker questioned.  
"Yeah... yeah, I saw a cat on the street and I couldn't take a hint, pretty funny huh?" Dick smiled, he added a laugh at the need just for drastic measure. 

'Shoot. I've been caught.'


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick kinda gets exposed.

Dick looked out the window, he was in the batmobile on his way back from Joker's. He was a little uneasy. The Joker had taken Batman aside and talked to him privately out of listening range so Dick couldn't hear. Dick could only fear the worst from that conversation. What if the Joker had told Batman? 

"Dick?" Batman asked.   
"Yes papa?" Dick answered.  
"Are you ok? You aren't as chatty as the other times." Batman said pursing his lips.   
"Um, I was just thinking." Dick replied suddenly not as cheerful.   
"Dick, joker told me something, did you really get into a fight with a cat?" Batman asked. He thought it could've been Catwoman.   
"Was it Catwoman? 'Cause if it was her, I swear I'll-" Batman was cut off.  
"No dad, it was a random stray don't worry." Dick looked at his dad and smiled 

Batman glanced at Robin and nodded slowly as he looked back at the road. Dick laughed and went to looking back out the window. They were already home. 

"Hop out here and get some breakfast will you?" Batman said as he passed by the front of Wayne Manor. 

Dick nodded and hopped out the car and slowly walked to the door. He knocked on the door two times and waited for Alfred to open up. As he was waiting he stuffed his hands in his pocket and felt something sharp. Remembered what it was and muttered something under his breathe. Alfred soon came to open the door and was delighted to see him. 

"Hello Master Dick." Alfred smiled as he opened the door so Dick could enter. "Care for some breakfast?"  
"Yes please!" Dick replied. He was entering as he was stopped by Alfred.   
"You can talk to me anytime you like Master Dick." Alfred said. He looked kind of disappointed in Dick.   
"Of course!" Dick said stunned. Did...Did Alfred know? How was that even possible?! 

Alfred stepped out of Dick's way and nodded. Dick stared at him for a second then carried on walking to his room. When he got there he was panicked. He ran a hand through his gelled and styled hair. He ended up pulling at his hair. He knew this was bad. Very bad. Why did Alfred know? He was upset. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the scars covering his arm. He traced his scars with his fingertip and let out a slight gasp. They stung terribly. He quickly rolled down his sleeve. He started pacing around the room. Why he couldn't stop was beyond his mind. Self harm was such a difficult art. He had perfected it so he could never get caught. But apparently he failed. He shook his head and flopped on his bed. Sometimes he wished that he had never gone to the library that day. 

One day he had gone to the library after school to check out some books and use the computers. What he found at the library would change his life. He found some books at the library that he had liked and thought were interesting. Once he got home he started reading a book about some deep stuff. You would think the kid would go for books about puppies and rainbows but nah, this kid was into deep stuff. He came across one page of the book that was a little odd. It had mentioned something about self-harm. He tilted his head at this one. As he read on he figured it out. Self-harm was when you hurt yourself intentionally. He thought about it as he put the book down. Was it ok to do that? Didn't it hurt? Robin looked around the empty room and slowly lifted up his sleeves. This was long before he had started cutting and before he was adopted by the city's savior. He slowly pinched himself and helped in pain. He rubbed the sore spot with tears in his eyes. 

Since then his craving for pain was intense. Sometimes it scared him. He wondered, what will the next step be? At first it was pinching, then he upgraded to scratching until he bled or his skin was raw. But now? Now he was cutting, straight out with a blade. This was not safe. Sure Dick took precautions such as using rubbing alcohol and antibiotic ointment, but the real problem was getting caught. Dick had already been caught by The Joker. And now his Dad? Dick started chewing his nails as he spaced out not thinking much of it. Soon his dilemma would something escalate into something more drastic. 

Like suicide. 

Dick didn't like the sound of it. He felt guilty for even thinking about it, so why would he do it? Well, he felt guilty about cutting but that hasn't stopped him before. He sighed as he stopped chewing and looked at his wrist. It was in very bad shape. Several cuts littered his left arm, some deep and some merely light scratches. He furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose as he lay back on his bed. He was worried that people would get suspicious about him. He hadn't been spending as much time exploring as he had before, he hadn't been talking much either. He doubted anyone would not notice. He felt guilty about this whole ordeal, he was probably worrying a few people too. 

He decided it would be nice to get some fresh air. Out in the hallway. 

He got up and started walking towards the door, his hand reaching for the knob. He opened the door slowly, careful to not make a noise. He walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen. As he passed the kitchen he heard his Dad and Miss Barbra talking. He was ignoring it up until he heard his name being used. Putting on stealth mode he hid behind a wall and decided to eavesdrop. 

"I've seen it in teenagers before. They... they cut themselves, Bruce." Barbra said in a hushed tone,   
"Are you..Are you implying that Dick is doing this self mutilation thing??? The kids way too happy! I don't believe it." Bruce said whisper shouting.   
"I mean it is possible. Plus something has been a little odd lately, he's not his usual self..." Barbra hummed out.   
Bruce sighed and shook his head.   
"I'll go check on him. And ask him just in case." 

Dick cursed at himself for staying and eavesdropping on them. He looked back to where they were and saw that his Dad was still talking with Miss Barbra. He sighed in relief, quietly, then ran up the stairs back to his room. Why they had been talking about him was beyond Dick's reasoning. He quickly stepped back into his room and sat on the bed. He heard Bruce make his way up the stairs and he quickly picked up a book just in case. He saw the doorknob jiggle and then open. 

"Hey, Dick. This is weird, but... can I see your wrists? Barbra's been on my case about something and I really want her to stop." Bruce rambled on.   
"No" Dick said quickly. He wished he hadn't done that.   
"Dick... are you... cutting?" Bruce asked uneasily. 

It was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Facade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to Matty! Thank you, everyone who has encouraged me! Both online and in the flesh! Please comment if you like my stories and want me to continue! I I'll most likely answer! I'd love to hear more from Matty tho. :)

Dick was a happy boy. He jut had a problem keeping his act sometimes. He really did. It was hard being so destroyed on the inside and happy on the outside. It was just oh so very tiring for the poor boy wonder. He felt so tired. 

"Dick answer me..." Bruce said.   
Dick shook his head and suddenly felt exhausted. His anxiety and depression taking a toll at last.   
"Dad,, I'm -not.." he answered back in a soft voice. "What are Batman's policies on being... a ....c-cutter." He mumbled out at last. 

Bruce looked at his son in disbelief. Was his son really cutting himself? This was so out of character, for his son. Bruce looked at his son once again and this time his heart broke in two. His only son was suffering. His only son was suffering. 

By now Dick was straight out sobbing. He tried not to cry, he tried so hard, he tried so hard and yet failed. Just like all the other times. He buried his head into his eyes and tried to stop. He was a sniveling mess when he heard the door shut. He looked up and Bruce was gone. 

He probably left to go sign some papers to permanently disown him. 

That was fine with Dick. Life wasn't just all about rainbows and kittens. There would sometimes be heartache. Dick plopped down onto the floor and sighed. He grabbed one of his razors and continued to roll up his sleeves. 

Dying seemed so nice right now. 

Silence. 

Dick remembered something from two months ago. He didn't want to remember that day, but he did. He was walking around- no. 

He was not going to remember something that had happened to him in the past. The past was over and gone. 

He instead hastily applied the razor to his skin and slid it across his wrist. He watched it glide in his skiing like a skater on ice. 

He smiled a sad smile and continued. 

Sometimes he liked to graze the skin lightly cutting it, and then going as deep as he could without being harmed. 

He remembered that he liked doing that so he did it. 

At one point he started cutting deeper than usual, but oh gosh. Oh gosh! It felt incredible to go this deep. He dug the razor out and looked once again at his handiwork, just like he had done at the very beginning. 

He hated that this was what defined him. This is the animal he has become. Dictated by his craving, it made him upset thinking about it. 

"Im... ok. I really am. I just need time." Dick whispered. He clenched his fists and smiled again. He shouldn't be smiling. He shouldn't be smiling? He shouldn't be smiling! 

He didn't know. He got some antibiotic ointment out and applied some on himself. He grabbed some tissues and applied pressure onto his wounds and tried to keep his head held high. He didn't want to become a prisoner of his own device, he didn't. He was Boy freakin' Wonder! He could do this, he will surpass this. 

He looked down at his wrist and frowned. Who was he kidding. He'd never be able to stop once he started. He had started long ago, but hadn't thought of consequences. Disk looked at the ceiling and smiled. He felt like he had been frowning and smiling and frowning and smiling and so on for a long time. A smile on the outside and a frown on the inside. Just like it was meant to be. Right? 

He crumpled up the bloody papers and he set them in the trash can. Dick thought about the situation carefully? What would Batman do? Hmmmm....

Aha! 

He would keep his problems to himself and not let anyone worry, that was perfect! Dick clasped his hands together and practically felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This was gonna be easy. 

\------

Dick awoke to a start of a new day. He sat up in his bed and he stretched. He hummed a little tune as he got up happily but still a little groggy. 

But then it all hit him like a bag of bricks. The cutting, worry, and that 'event'. He made a sound. It was kind of like a whimper and a gasp. He didn't know what it was, but he was scared. Would he be able to make it through this day? He looked around the bedroom and saw darkness. It this what being dead was like? He wondered. Dick decided to let loose and start his day with something that he hoped would make him happy. He slipped on some slippers and started towards the kitchen. He saw Alfred already there beginning breakfast. He hadn't eaten at all since like a day ago. He wasn't all that hungry. That was weird. He hummed a lullaby under his breath as he took a seat at the table. He tapped his fingers against the table as he waited. Alfred came to him with a soothing smile and placed a plate of pancakes on the table for him. Dick smiled back. 

"Thank you!" Dick said as he grabbed a fork and knife and started cutting a piece for himself. 

When Dick was on his 3rd bite, Bruce walked in. Dick visibly stiffened. Bruce felt a little bad for what he had done yesterday. He hadn't seen him since the incident. Bruce wanted to talk but he was worried that it might trigger something in the younger ones mind. Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder as he walked past him into the chair beside Dick. Dick paused chewing for a second and decided to relax. 

"Hi dad!" Dick said happily waving his free hand around while using the other hand to stuff his face with maple syrup drenched pancakes. He was trying his best to not look like a wimp in front of his dad, for the sake of his own image. 

"Hey kid. You okay?" Bruce asked to which Dick responded with a nod. 

He wasn't going to show anyone what he had done, even if it meant lying to the most important people in his life just so they wouldn't worry. He was a good kid. Right?


	4. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick thinks about stuff and gets his period.

Dick eventually finished his breakfast and started making his way toward his room. 

"Hey, uh Dick? Aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce said. 

Dick wracked his brain and remembered that they had set up a day for shopping. Pure relaxation and fun. Right? He hoped his Dad wouldn't talk about his.... 'addiction.'

He was trying to forget about this whole situation, and he hoped that Bruce was thinking the same. 

"Oh yeah! I'll go get ready! Thank you for the breakfast, Alfred!" Dick smiled as he got up and started towards his room. 

As soon as Dick left the room Bruce sighed. He didn't know what to do, he was so worried. 

Dick got into his room and closed the door. He was full from eating just a little bit. Usually he ate a lot, but lately he hasn't been eating as much. He opened the closet and decided to look for something to wear. 

He looked around and found a lot of the same outfit, he guessed he would fix that today. For now he decided to put on his signature red sweater vest on top of his white button up with some bluest denim jeans like last time. He slipped on some white and black adidas and continued to downstairs. When he got there Bruce was at the foot of the stairs, ready. Dick looked over at Bruce and his face lit up. He was happy he got to spend time with his super duper busy dad! But sometimes that happiness would be there, with nothing inside. Bruce smiled as he saw his child happy and extended his hand to ruffle Dick's hair. 

"Lets go, padre!" Dick exclaimed as he grabbed his dads wrist and started to pull him towards the door. Bruce smiled a weak smile and followed Dick towards the door. He was worried. What if Dick was just putting on an act and...and... he needed to stop thinking and trust the kid a little. 

\------

Soon they were on their way to shopping up a storm. First they headed over to Macy's. 

"Hey, um, Dick? Maybe you wanna lay off the long sleeves and live it up a little with the short Sleeves. This one would look handsome on you, wouldn't it?" Bruce said as he held up a white polo. 

Dick thought about it. What could he use to cover up his scars? Both fresh and old? He pondered and came to a conclusion. He would maybe use bracelets like silly bands or fabric wristbands. That was nice enough even if both weren't as popular as they were in 2009. 

"Sure! I think that one looks nice!" Dick said agreeing with his Dad about the polo.

He thought it would look dashing on himself with some cute blue sailor shorts. He went to go find some. As he was found a pair and put them in the cart with the rest of the clothing. Bruce suggested that they could go try them on. Dick didn't like the sound of that. He had a couple of Short sleeves and his dad would definitely want him to try those on. And that would mean exposing his cuts. Sure his dad already knew but he had never seen the cuts. There was a difference. 

"Um.....I-I don't know.." dick responded rubbing his left arm shyly. 

"Ah...,um. Ok, I guess we could try them on at home." Bruce said understanding the situation. His son was embarrassed to display emotion in front of his own dad. Bruce frowned and felt like he wasn't fit for this parenting job. It was way to frustrating, but he had to. For Dick. Bruce felt a wave of determination and continued to the cashier where he continued to pay. Dick couldn't help but feel a little guilty that Bruce was wasting so much money on a stupid dumb orphan. And he also couldn't help but repeat those words in his mind. 

Stupid dumb orphan. Stupid dumb orphan? Stupid dumb orphan! 

Dick chewed on his lip trying to get rid of his thoughts. He was snapped out of his daze when Bruce tapped his shoulder. Dick turned towards Bruce and smiled. 

\------

They got home later. Nothing was said about the incident and that was fine with Dick. He didn't want to talk about it anyways. So as long as Bruce didn't bring anything up, Dick didn't bring anything up. It was a fair silent trade. As soon as Dick got home he gathered all his clothes and locked himself in his room. He was fine, he was fine. At least that's what he wanted everyone to believe. But how could they believe him when he didn't believe in himself. Dick frowned and looked inside the bags of clothes. He was looking for his new package of silly bands. He loved silly bands. He found the package under a neat stack of 4 sweater vests. He loved sweater vests, but he also loved a lot of things. Yeah.... 

He looked at the package front and back. He looked at the shapes that there were and smiled. They had a variety of cats, dogs, and other animals like that. These made him happy. Looking at silly bands calmed him down once in a while. Dick thought that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. 

\-------

It was night. 

Peace. 

Dick sat up in his bed and looked around. His room was pretty cool. He had lots of jewelry, nail polish, make-up, and stuff. He felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. He knew what this was. Oh yes. This was juuust great. Dick got up and snatched some clean underwear from his drawers. He quietly walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the lights and frowned. There was a red stain on his denim jeans. He mumbled under his breath and got out of his pants and underwear, as he looked in the mirror once again while taking off his shirt and binder. 

He stood there hating his body and everything about himself. 

His stupid curves. His stupid freckles. And most of all his stupid bits. 

He hated his privates. They just weren't right. Nothing was right about this. 

He sighed as he sat on the cold tiled floor, naked and sad. He felt so pathetic and looked at the mirror, gosh.

After a minute or two he decided enough was enough and went to put on his clothes. He used wadded up toilet paper as a pad and walked back to his room. 

He got to his room and hopped into his bed, and pulled the comforter over his bed and dozed off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, also, if you want to do fan art please do!


	5. Adventures w/ Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick goes out of the house on a slightly dangerous adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Sorry this was so late, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also thanks to Matty for help w/ some of the headcannons!

Dick awoke, the light from the opened windows streaming in on him. He smacked his lips a few times and opened his eyes. He felt sweaty and hot. He looked around his sunshiny bedroom and out of the corner of his eyes spotted something dark. It was on his blankets. When he looked at it he saw a big dark red splotch on his blanket and he nearly screamed. Nearly. 

But then he remembered. 

He wasn't a boy. He was a girl. Yeah... oh the joy.

He sighed as he hopped out of bed and he looked out of his window. Ahh. If only he could just jump out and die. That wasn't going to be possible at all. He would rather take his chances on something more... safer in a sense. Something he knew was going to kill him, if he ever did gather the courage to. Which at the rate he was going, would be soon. 

He decided enough was enough and that he needed feminine supplies to be able to get through his period. 

He honestly hated doing this.

Sneaking out of his own home at the early hours of the morning just to buy something. How pathetic he was. How...how disgusting. Yes that was Dick Grayson, Gotham's most pathetic boy. 

He collectively sighed and pushed the door open to the store. As he walked in he felt like all eyes were on him. He hated it. He had about ten dollars so he guess he could give in to a few luxuries. Like new razor blades. His old ones were starting to rust anyways. He went to the feminine supplies section. There he grabbed some feminine products and put them inside a shopping basket. The basket was light blue and mini sized. He shuffled along keeping his head down in case anyone recognized him. He doubted that anyone would be out and still recognize him in these early hours. And he certainly thought that the feminine supplies would throw them off. 

Dick started going to the shaving section and looked at all the shavers. So many varieties to choose from! He decided to pick out a pack of clean disposable shavers to cut himself with. Each razor had at least four blades. The pack came with five shavers so there would be.... about 20 blades! 

Dick caught an image of the maroon blood swirling down the drain along with the crystal clear water in his mind. He practically felt his spirits lift and come back down. His dad knew. His dad would probably ask Alfred to look for sharp things in his room and remove them. He frowned and clenched the plastic bag of shavers and threw them into his shopping basket aggressively. He was upset. Upset at himself. Why did he even start doing it? Why was his craving so strong? Would this hell ever end? 

The answer to those questions weren't hard. But they weren't easy. They especially were questions. 

Dick shook his head and walked over to the toys. Maybe he could get his mind off of his problems with a toy or something. There he was met with several toy race cars, dolls, and puzzles. He let himself relax a bit and he set his shopping basket down on the floor beside him. He had a total of about 5 dollars in his basket. He guess eh could buy something to ease his nerves. All though he found nothing he decided to get something to reward(?) himself. Reward himself for what? He hasn't been a good kid. If anything he's just been causing trouble. Right? 

 

He walked over to the pharmacy aisles where they had vitamins and such. There he set out on a hunt for chewy necklaces. He couldn't find any so he decided to ask a lady in the store uniform. As he was about to ask he remembered the feminine supplies in his basket. Dick couldn't go up to a random lady holding some feminine supplies when he obviously looked like a boy! 

Dick suddenly felt self conscious and felt shy. He swung his shopping cart around and walked back to circle around where he was. He eventually found what he was looking for and chose a green stringed one. 

He looked at his buys and decided it would be a little more than he anticipated. He couldn't leave without his chewy necklace! Or feminine supplies! Or razor blades! He couldn't decide. 

He grunted as he set down his basket again and looked for his wallet. When Dick found it he opened it and dug inside it. He found ten more dollars and sighed in relief. Dick smiled a bit and he picked up his shopping basket going to the cashier to pay. 

\-------

Dick was currently walking home, peacefully. He had removed the packaging and put on the chewy necklace, chewing on it as he walked home. He sighed and walked through a shortcut. An alleyway. Suddenly he was met with three other faces. 

Dick's heart stopped. He recognized these people. They were from his seventh grade class. He stopped chewing and slowly backed away as memories began to flood in. He turned around as soon as he crossed the corner and ran as fast as he could. 

"Hey look! It's Raquel!" One of the boys yelled out. 

Dick felt himself stumble over his own two feet as he heard that. Nonetheless he kept running. 

Raquel.

Dick began to slow down as he got to the bad side of town. The boys were still hot on his trail. Dick groaned as he turned another corner and felt his sides burn and ache. He soon tripped on the curb and fell on his chin. He helped as he sat up quickly and looked behind him. There they were not even breaking a sweat. Dick looked up at the boys as he looked around. It was empty except for them. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be! Dick felt tears bubble up inside him as they threatened to spill. The boys laughed at him and stepped closer, forming a circle around him. 

"Look at this fucking faggot! She's about to cry! Hey, Raquel! I bet you think your just like boy wonder, but you'll never be like him! He's cool and your not! Your just a faggot!" One of the boys barked out. 

Dick felt himself wither a bit inside. His bottom lip trembled and continued to squeeze his eyes shut. 

"What was that name you wanted? Richard? Dick? Well guess what? You can suck my dick!" Another laughed out. 

Dick started openly crying at this point. He felt one of them kick him. They also managed to kick the bag away from him and pick it up. 

"What's Raquel got here? Oh my gosh! She's got fucking pads in here! Haha, what're these for??? You on that time of the month? That's fucking Disgusting!" The other one said. 

Dick heard the bag rustle once more and he heard a crinkle. The shavers....

 

"Guys, what the- shoot! Somebody's coming! Let's scram!" Dick heard the shuffling of shoes on the street soon fade out. He unfurled from a ball and looked around. He saw the joker...

The Joker? 

What was he doing here? Dick felt his body ache as he forced himself to sit up. He gathered his knocked over items around him and shoved them back in his tattered shopping bag. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. As he turned his heel to go off walking once again he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the joker standing there, all worried looking. This made Dick feel guilty.

"Hey kid, you okay?" 

He should have never got out of bed this morning.


	6. It will be over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are sensitive about any kind of sexual assault I advice you not read this.  
> Dick hops on a bus and bad things ensue.

Dick stood on the pavement nervously as he looked back slowly.   
"Um.... what did you say, Mr. Joker?" Dick questioned as he stared at the Joker. 

"I asked if you were okay." Joker stated plainly, but also confused. Joker shifted uncomfortably as Dick continued to stare blankly at him. 

"Um, yeah... you didn't see that did you?" Dick asked as he quit staring. He clenched and unclenched his fingers. His knuckles were starting to turn white. His hands kind of clammy as well. 

Joker blinked twice and opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again. 

"I think not." Joker said slowly.   
Dick nodded and turned his heel to walk back to the mansion. Joker started walking away as well when a ton of questions hit him all at one. 

Where is his dad???  
Why is he alone??   
What is he doing on the bad side of town???

Joker quickly turned around once again to ask Dick all of these questions, but he realized something. Dick was gone, leaving the confused clown prince.   
\----------  
Dick sat down after paying for the bus. After his encounter with the joker he had decided that he was not going to risk any more chances of running into those boys again so he chose to take the bus. The bus started driving away and he shifted in his seat in order to get more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could get in a metal seat. He looked out the window and thought 

"this is wonderful. Maybe things will get better. Just maybe I have a chance at life." 

As dick was thinking about these things the bus stopped and let in another load of paying people. What a day.

A man sat next to Dick and Dick nearly threw up. He reeked of alcohol. Was this man drunk?? Was it ok for this man to be drunk on the bus? 

So many questions swirled through Dick's young mind. He clutched the crinkly bag in his lap and looked out the window again. Suddenly Dick felt an arm snake around his back and rub it. Dick visibly stiffened and the bag crinkled again. 

Five minutes had passed and the man had leaned in on Dicks shoulder. Dick felt highly uncomfortable. 

"Um, sir? I-I'm honestly a little uncomfortable." Dick stuttered out. 

"Call me,,,," the man paused "daddy" 

Dick felt shivers go down his spine and he whimpered in fear. The man grabbed Dick's shoulder and rubbed it harshly, that would surely leave a bruise of some sort. Dick flinched and hesitated. He had to do what he had to do to protect himself. 

He stood up quickly and extended his legs to walk to another seat and just forget that this all happened. Like every single time. Dick was roughly pulled by his hand back into his seat at the back of the bus. Dick felt his breath hitch. The man tugged him roughly onto his lap and sat him there. Was nobody seeing this?? Dick opened his mouth to tell out in protest but was met by a hand covering his mouth. Dick felt tears prick his eyes. The man began biting Dick's ear. 

"It will all be over soon, little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late. I promise I'll try to update more chapters?!?


End file.
